


Other Physics

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Drabble, Gen, Middle Earth, Physics, Stars, The Physics of Myth, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: One could fall up forever, did not the ground hold fast.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Other Physics

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for I-5: The Dome of Varda is Real. [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4334)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

In Middle Earth, after the Sundering, the stars became, (were revealed to be) great furnaces, globes of fire, (all but one: the Silmaril bourne by Earendil shone upon Arda and Aman, unchanged), the Sun their incandescent sibling; the heavens were no ceiling, no over-arching vault, but vasty deeps, endless to eye or lens or instrument of art. One could fall up forever, did not the ground hold fast. 

Yet in Aman a different physics held: the plane encircled, the Sea that touched all shores, and over all the crystal sphere: the Dome of Varda’s stars, high and hard and bright.


End file.
